The True Lives of Jenny and Johnny
by Chemical-Freak
Summary: Set in the year 2013 and 2019. Dr. D finds finds 2 kids wandering around the desert. He immediately recognises the 12 year olds and the danger they are in. 6 years later and everything is worse, there are 6 people capable of changing the world, for the better or for the good. Its all up to Jenny and Johnny. Will they help the Fab Killjoys?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey guys! Remember me? No? I'm not surprised, I've been like AWOL. But anyways I'm back and I've got this story I promised you guys! I'm still doing my frerard but I'm also in the middle of writing a sequel for this and another FF so like, don't shoot me. Heh! This one is all finished so I'll update all of the chapters immediately. Enjoy! Also, I wrote this all on my iPod so if there are any stupid mistakes blame my iPod.**

The true lives of Jenny and Johnny

Chapter 1:

Calamity Crash (Jenny)'s POV:

"Poison! Behind you!" I screamed, the red head ducked narrowly missing a shot. He spun on his heal ghosting the drac with one swift shot directly between the eyes.

He turned and smiled his dazzling smile at me, I was momentarily stunned. Party Poison was my best friend. We had been friends ever since Dr. Death Defying had found me and my twin Johnny abandoned in the desert. It was the year 2013. I was 12.

He brought us back to the diner and introduced us to the 4 kids already there. Party was 14. Jet Star the same age. Kobra Kid, poisons younger brother was the same age as me and Fun Ghoul was 11.

We immediately became friends and fell right into the family. I got my aliases that year. My killjoy name.

Calamity Crash.

It fit me perfectly as I have to be the most clumsy person to ever walk the face of the earth.

And here I am 2019, 18 years of age and already I've shot down more Dracs than you can count.

"thanks crash" he said giving me a high five.

"no problemo party" I giggled. Okay maybe I had a tiny, weeeny little crush on him. This did not however improve my already non-existent stealth.

I turned to walk past party towards the car and somehow managed to trip on nothing. How clever am I?

"whoa there!" party laughed catching me. "where ya' goin'?" he helped steady me and I felt my face turn the same shade as his hair.

"oh, y'know here and there" I mumbled.

He laughed at my sarcasm.

"y'know I don't understand how one person can be so clumsy! You definitely suit your name, Calamity Crash"

"oh har har! Never heard that one!" I scoffed. It's true the amount of times the guys have used that on me!

"hey guys! C'mon before they send another horde of Dracs after us!" my brother, bullet revenge, called.

"we're coming!" poison yelled. Then he turned to me. "race ya!" and with that he turned on his heel and ran off in the direction of the car.

"oh sure! Race the klutz!" I shouted after him. "you'll never win" I made sure my sarcasm was heavy with that last part.

I faintly heard him laugh. I sighed and made my (careful) way back to the Trans AM.

The drive back to the diner was short and rather stuffy, Jet drove while Ghoul sat in shotgun. Kobra, Bullet, poison and me had to squish into the back seat. I was practically sitting on Poisons lap.

"so poison, what were you and Crash talking about back there?" Ghoul piped up raising his eyebrows and smirking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bullet tense. Don't get me wrong I love him, but he's WAY to protective.

"I was telling her how her name fits her" poison told Ghoul. A slight scold in his tone for what he was suggesting.

"yeah, it was a great way to thank me for saving your sorry ass!" I shot at Poison

"hey YOU were the one that fell when you went to walk, not me. But thanks" he said. I pouted. Earning a few giggles.

"I can't help it if I'm a klutz!" okay that sounded REALLY childish.

"true that!" Kobra piped up.

"humph!" I scoffed crossing my arms across my chest and looking pointedly out of the window.

The group erupted into laughter. Ghoul even wiped a few tears from his face.

"aww! C'mon now! You're being more childish than Ghoul!" Poison said once they were done laughing.

"Hey!" Ghoul said, mocking hurt. His hand on his chest as if he were offended. Okay that got me. I cracked up with laughter.

God I love these guys!

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

We made it back to the diner before sun down. The sign that once read 'DINER' now reading 'DIE'. That was Fun Ghoul's idea. He thought it would be comical and that if Dracs ever came they would take the hint. But no Dracs ever came here. No one knew we were here.

I looked over at Crash. She was sat at a booth having a conversation with Show Pony, Dr. D's accomplice, I decided to not interrupt their conversation. It's probably about something girly. See even though Pony was a man, he was a very girlish man. He wore white leggings with blue polka dots and a white belly top reading 'NOISE'. Over his leggings he wore a black thong.

All Poison could think about lately was Crash. The way her bright blue eyes shined all the time, the way her black hair framed her perfect face. She was wearing purple fishnet tights, denim shorts with braces. The braces were covered with pins and badges. She had a blue short sleeved top on with 'Art is the weapon' printed across the back. Her purple gun was in a holster around her waist. She had a knife belt tightly wrapped around her left thigh. And black knee length converse.

She was beautiful in Poisons eyes. But they were best friends. She didn't like him back. And he definitely didn't want to ruin his friendship with her.

"Yo! Poison! Come help me with this!" poison heard Kobra shout from outside. Poison walked out to find his younger brother crouched down beside an old motorcycle, which he'd been repairing for the last 3 weeks. His face was covered in oil.

"can you hold this for me?" he asked holding out a wrench. I took it and sat down in the sand next to him.

"so how's it going with 'you know what'?" Kobra asked. He was referring to my 'Crash crush'. I sighed.

"not so well. She doesn't like me back."

"I think she does" he replied

"and how would you know that?"

"she looks at you different. I've seen how she looks at me and Ghoul, and then how she looks at her brother. Then there's you and it's just... Argh I dunno. Different"

"huh" was all I managed.

"so are you gonna make a move?" he asked, I could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"no" I said flatly

"what? Dude c'mon!"

"I don't want to ruin my friendship with her..." I mumbled. This was true, but it wasn't the whole story. Her brother is like SUPER protective and I don't want to get on his bad side.

"fine, whatever man" Kobra sighed, clearly he was disappointed.

It was awkward after that. I handed him the wrench a few times and held on to whatever else he threw at me until it started to get dark and we were forced inside.

My brain was buzzing with thoughts. I could tell it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kobra Kids POV:

Poison went straight to bed once we got into the diner. Which was crazy since it was only 8:30. But I didn't argue. I wanted to talk to Ghoul.

Something's up with my brother and I want to know what. I stalked down to the underground bedrooms, which was once a 'panic room' and walked down the corridor. I walked past Dr. D and Pony's room, past Bullets room. And stopped at the second door on the left. Ghoul and Jets room. Directly opposite was mine and Poisons room and next to it was Crash's room. She gets her own room because she's a girl.

I knocked on the door and waited. 5 seconds later Ghoul answered and let me in.

"hey Kid" Jet said seeing who it was.

"hey" I muttered in reply

"what's up?" Ghoul asked

"its Poison" I said monotonously. "has he um, been acting... Strange to you?"

Ghoul glanced at Jet who nodded.

"um yeah I guess. He seems a bit... Uh..." Ghoul started

"Distant?" I finished for him

"yeah"

I sighed. "well you guys should know he's totally in love with crash" I said, quickly adding "do not tell him I told you!"

Ghoul scoffed and Jet rolled his eyes.

"Duh!" jet said.

"he told you?"

"nah" Ghoul said offhandedly. "it was easy to guess though" he smirked

"I've told him loads of times to make a move but he won't. He says it's because she probably won't like him back a-"

"is he fucking blind?" Ghoul interrupted. "of course she does!"

"let me finish! Anyway. He thinks she won't like him back and he doesn't want to ruin his friendship with her. But I think there's more. I've told him countless times that she likes him but he won't listen to my evidence"

Ghoul bit his lip and Jet scratched his Afro.

"well?" I said after a moment of silence.

"I dunno Kid, we'll keep an eye out" jet said sighing.

"Kay, well I'm gonna hit the hay guys g'night" I said stifling a yawn.

"night" Ghoul and Jet said at the same time.

I left the room and walked into my room. Poison was in his bed pretending to be asleep but I knew him too well. I decided to leave him though and change into my pj's.

Once changed I crawled into bed and lay there. Worrying about my brother. Then it struck me. Bullet. Crash's older brother. Maybe he had something to do with it.

I decided that in the morning I would tell Jet and Ghoul then confront Bullet. I mused over what I would say and how he would react and gently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Calamity Crash's POV:

I awoke to the sound of laughter coming from upstairs. I hopped up and managed to not fall flat in my face. I scavenged around for my clothes and quickly pulled them on.

I pulled an old brush through my greasy hair. Thank god with it being black. No one will notice. I pushed open my door and made my way upstairs.

"She's alive!" Ghoul announced, holding his hands in the air and sounding like a mad scientist.

I giggled. "hey, uh what time is it?" I asked.

"some time around 10" poison answered

"holy shit. Why didn't you guys wake me?"

"we aren't doing anything today, so we thought we'd let you rest" Bullet muttered

"although I'm surprised Ghoul didn't wake you up. The noise he was making" Kobra laughed

Ghoul glared at him and mumbled. "Bitch ate my last pack of haribos"

"So how come we aren't doing anything today?" I asked

"nothing to do really" Kobra said with a bored expression.

"well actually we ran out of haribos" Ghoul said sticking his tongue out at Kobra.

"yeh when I think about it guys we are low on gun batteries too" poison pointed out before Kobra could respond.

"yeah and I need shampoo" I added.

Everyone except Kobra rolled their eyes and muttered. "Girls".

Kobra looked at them and mumbled "well actually guys I need some too"

Ghoul rolled his eyes and sighed. "like I said girls!"

Kobra leaned over and punched Ghoul in the arm causing Ghoul to yelp.

"well then it's settled. Me and Crash will go get supplies from the vending machines, Kobra and Ghoul you guys can get supplies from the store" poison said.

"and what are we going to do?" Jet asked.

"whatever the fuck you want man, as long as you stay here. We need someone to keep a look out" answered Poison

So it was settled, me, poison, Kobra and Ghoul hopped into the car. Me and poison were to drop Ghoul and Kobra off at the market then once we had our stuff loop back round and pick them up. It was an 'Easy peasy pumpkin peasy pumpkin pie' mission, as Poison said it.

20 minutes later poison and I were speeding off in the direction of the vending machine having just dropped off Kobra and Ghoul.

We arrived at the vending machine and he slipped in a device called a Venda-hack as I covered him. He punched in a few codes and out flew around 10 batteries. It's a pretty genius invention.

He smiled up at me. Suddenly a loud screech filled the air. It sounded like tires skidding to a stop. And sure enough when I turned around a black BLi car was halted right I front of ours. 5 Dracs hopped out of the car and shot blasts in our direction.

"shit!" I screamed ducking for cover as 2 blasts flew by where my shoulder was a second before.

"fucking fucky fuck!" Poison exclaimed. I resisted the urge to laugh.

I pulled out my gun and blasted a drac. I was jumping and dodging and spiralling out of the way of the blasts. How I had managed to stay on my feet that long, I have no idea.

But my luck didn't hold out long because as Party shot the final drac I jumped out of the way of its blast and landed on my back in the sand.

I groaned. A laughing party poison was leaning over me.

"are- you- alive?" he gasped between laughter.

"no" I moaned. He just laughed even more and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. He's so strong!

"you need to be more careful crash" poison whispered. He hadn't let go of my hand and we were really close. I found myself staring directly into his big brown eyes.

Slowly he started to lean in. We were inches apart. The next thing I know his hand is out of mine and he's about a mile away from me. Okay maybe a bit less than a mile...

"um uh I uh" he stuttered scratching his head.

I felt tears threaten to spill over my eyes but I held them back. I was NOT going to cry.

"we should, um, y'know Kobra and Ghoul need us to um" he mumbled.

I nodded and pushed past him to the car. I sat in the back. For a moment he looked hurt but I think it was just a trick of the light. He shook his head and got into the car.

The car ride was the most awkward thing, we didn't talk. I didn't want to talk. My voice would surely betray me. We only had to wait 2 minutes before Ghoul and Kobra hopped into the car. Kobra claiming shot gun.

"hey! How was your trip?" Kobra asked.

"we ran into a couple Dracs, nothing much" party answered not taking his eyes from the road.

I think they got the hint because none of them spoke for the rest of the ride. Ghoul kept looking from me to poison.

Once we got back to the diner I jumped from the car as fast as I could manage. Poison jumped out after me.

"crash!"

"go away poison!"

"crash I'm sorry! I should never have tried to kiss you!"

"wha- you think- UGH! Your so stupid Poison!" I couldn't believe my ears. He thinks I'm sad because he tried to kiss me! Ugh! I stormed into the diner making sure to slam as many doors as possible.

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

"okay poison. What was that!" Kobra asked, shocked at what had just happened.

"after the Dracs attacked us I tried to kiss her" I muttered

"go you man!" Ghoul said slapping him on the back.

"but I pulled away. I didn't want to rui-"

"you always say that Poison! She likes you back! Why can't you see it!" Kobra yelled suddenly angry

"I- I"

"you are so stupid Poison! But guess what? Your friendship was ruined when you pulled away!"

"Kobra I-"

"you saw the way she reacted when you apologised for TRYING to kiss her. It wasn't that! She's upset because YOU pulled away!" And with that he stalked off into the diner.

"Well" Ghoul said.

Ghoul gave me a worried glance then followed after Kobra, I felt my knees hit the sandy floor. I didn't have the heart to move. Kobra's right. I ruined my only chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bullet Revenge's POV:

Jet and Me were sat in the diner playing a game of go fish. (I was winning!). Suddenly we could hear shouting from outside. I grabbed my gun. A reflex you pick up in the zones. I saw Jet do the same.

Suddenly Crash flew into the diner tears streaming down her face.

"Crash!" I yelled chasing her. She slammed her door shut.

"Crash!"

"go away!"

"Jenny you open this door right now!"

The door opened. Obviously me saying her real name hit a nerve.  
I shoved past her and she closed the door.

"Crash what happened? Were you hurt?"

"no I-" she choked.

"Then what is it?"

She looked at me, tears down her face. Anger bubbled up inside me. He'd done this to her. I got up and stormed from the room.

"No! Bullet don't" she squeaked. I ignored her. He was going to pay.

In the main room Kobra was sat stony faced and Ghoul was telling Jet what had happened.

He wasn't there.

They all looked at me when I barged in. A look of pure horror crossed over Fun Ghouls face and Kobra glared at me.

"Where is he?" I said, trying to sound calm. I failed. Miserably

None of them answered.

"God dammit! Where the fuck is he?"

Ghoul looked uneasily at the door. That was enough for me. I charged to the door.

"Bullet!" Ghoul screamed. Another person I ignored.

I pushed the door open and there he was sat on the floor like the pathetic fuck he was.

"You!" I screamed and marched over to him. "What did you do to my sister?"

He didn't reply he just looked at me. I punched him. Hitting him squarely in the eye. A satisfying bruise was beginning to form.

"Well!" again nothing.

I lunged at him, punching him in the gut. He didn't put up a fight. I punched every inch if his body I could reach.

"Hey hey!" someone behind me shouted. I was pulled back by my arms.

"Bullet! What are you doing?" the angry voice of Dr. D screamed in my ear. Show Pony ran over and helped Poison to his feet.

He had a popped lip and a black eye. Good.

"son of a bitch!" I shouted at him. I yanked free of Dr. D and trudged back inside. I still didn't know what he did to her but I will find out.

I ran straight to Crash's room.

"Crash you tell me right now! What did he do?" I demanded. She looked scared.

"Bul-"

"TELL ME!"

"he was gonna kiss me Bullet! But he pulled away!"

"he what?" fury bubbled inside of me.

"just leave it bullet! You've already done enough!" she shoved me out of her room. I punched the wall, leaving a satisfying dent.

* * *

Fun Ghouls POV:

We hadn't seen Bullet since he stormed in through the diner. We all looked at each other and ran out. Pony and DD were supporting a bruised and defeated looking Poison.

"oh my gosh!" Kobra gasped running to his brother's aid.

I was paralysed in shock. Why didn't he defend himself. As far as I could see Bullet was fine when we saw him. Poison was a much better fighter!

"Ghoul" a small voice behind me said. "Ghoul what happened?" I turned to see a very upset Crash. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red with crying.

She gasped when she saw Poison.

"why didn't he defend himself?"

"I don't know" I said putting my arm around her waist and taking her back to the diner. Poison was currently spewing up the contents of his stomach and I didn't want her to see that.

"I was thinking the same thing" I whispered

"it's all my fault" she whimpered.

"no, Crash don't blame yourself"

"I mean why would he want to kiss me!" she cried

"because he loves you" I told her. This got her attention.

"wh- what?"

"he loves you Crash."

"then why'd he pull away?"

I sighed. "I don't know"

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

"Party c'mon you have to eat!" Kobra wailed.

"no"

"bu-"

"I said no Mikey!"

He looked taken aback by my sudden use of his real name.

"well you could at least leave this room!"

"no" I repeated.

"it's been 2 weeks! All you do is doodle in that sketch pad!"

"I don't care she hates me"

"she doesn't fucking hate you! She asks about you ALL the time! And I'm not even joking ask Ghoul"

I sighed.

"C'mon party. The only reason that she hasn't been down here herself is because her brother is constantly breathing down her back!"

I sighed again.

"fine" he slammed down the plate of food then stomped back up stairs. I shoved the plate out of my way and continued to write.

After many scratches out and scrumpled pieces of paper party finally got it. The perfect song.

S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W

Party felt numb. He really wanted to go upstairs and just tell her everything. From the very beginning.

_-flashback-_

_"happy birthday!" we chanted in unison as the twins came into view._

_Crash blushed and Bullet smiled widely. It was their 13th birthday. No longer children._

_The party lasted all day. We gave out our presents. And danced. The adults got a little tipsy. They were made to blow out a candle on top of a small cake, which a nice Killjoy made._

_"Make a wish!"_

_*1 hour later*_

_It was late now so I decided to go to bed. As I reached my door I heard a faint sobbing noise coming from Crash's room._

_I knocked on the door 3 times._

_"Crash?"_

_"Mhm?" a weak voice answered._

_I pushed open the door and saw a tear stained crash perched on her windowsill._

_"Crashy are you okay?" I whispered running to her. The door closed with a click. We were alone._

_"look Party, a blackbird" she said pointing to a bird fluttering to and fro._

_"hold your breath, close your eyes and count to 17" I said_

_"what?"_

_"for luck" I shrugged. "are you going to tell me why you were crying?"_

_"I wished that my parents would come back" she sighed. "it's stupid I-"_

_"no. It isn't stupid" I said wrapping her in my arms. I escorted her to her bed and went to put her down but she dragged me down with her._

_"sorry" she whispered into my chest._

_"it's okay" I said rubbing her back. "I'll keep you safe inside"._

_We fell asleep._

_-end of flashback-_

Nothing happened of course. Her brother gave me a few glares but it was only because she was upset and practically dragged me into her bed.

But that's how I got my first verse.

Make a wish when your childhood dies.  
Hear the knock knock knock when she cries.  
We're all alone tonight.  
Hold your breath when a blackbird flies.  
Count to 17 and close your eyes.  
I'll keep you safe inside.

* * *

Calamity Crash's POV:

It had been 2 weeks since Party and I had the argument. He won't eat and he hardly ever leaves his room. Multiple times I've tried to go to his room but Bullet never leaves me alone.

I sighed. I'd been forming a plan for the last few days now. It's time to put it into action. I got up and walked towards the basement.

"where are you going?" Bullet asked

"bathroom wanna come?" I smirked.

"don't be too long"

"I'll be as long ad I want!" I said and stormed down the hallway.

Stupid son of a bitch thinks he can boss me around. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly opened the little window. Climbed onto the sink and slid out.

You may be thinking. 'hey Crash, why not just go straight to Party's room instead of climbing out of a bathroom window'. Well I didn't do that because Bullet would have heard me knock on the door and stopped me.

I circled around the house to the little window in poisons room and lay flat on my stomach. He was scribbling something into his sketchbook.

"psst"

He jumped. And looked around grabbing his gun. I chuckled and he became more and more alarmed.

"Poison over here! It's me! But shh"

He continued to look around searching for me.

"window"

He jumped when he saw me

"Cra-" he began

"shhh! Bullet will hear you"

He walked over and whispered. "what the fuck are you doing"

"making things right, now get your ass out here! I'll meet you by the trees"

And with that I got up and jogged to the trees.

About 10 minutes later Poison trudged up to me and sat down.

"so what'd ya tell them?" I asked.

"I told them I was going for a walk and when Kobra offered to come with me I told him to fuck off" he said waving his hands as if it was no big deal.

"hah! That's just like you."

"what do you mean?"

"you can get away with almost anything!"

"true, now what'd ya wanna talk about?"

"oh um that- I uh- I wanted to say that I em, I miss you Party." I stammered

"I miss you too Crashy"

"I'm sorry" we said in unison.

"friends?" he asked

"friends!" I said hugging him. He smelled good. The hug lasted a while, not that I'm complaining.

"I'd better go, I told them I was just going to the bathroom" I muttered into his shoulder.

"okay" he muttered pulling away. He looked kinda sad. I smiled and walked slowly back to the bathroom window.

After I'd unlocked the bathroom door I tiptoed into my bedroom and no longer than 2 minutes after I got in there was a knock on the door.

"Crash, you in there?" bullet asked.

"where else would I be?"

"just wondering"

I opened the door and glared at him.

"why won't you just leave me alone?"

"I just want to make sure your okay that's all"

"no, you want to make sure I don't become friends with poison again! Well guess what Bullet I am allowed to have friends! And the next time you pester me or follow me I'm going to take this gun-" I said pointing to my gun "- and shoot you in the balls!"

I slammed my door shut leaving him in utter shock. A satisfied smirk spread across my face. A minute later I heard Bullets door slam.

* * *

Fun Ghouls POV:

You could hear the argument from upstairs. And god was it funny! The guys and me couldn't help but wince then laugh at the thought of being shot in the balls.

A door opened downstairs.

"oh no, he's coming back" Jet whispered. A second later the red hair and blue jacket of Party Poison appeared at the doorway.

"did you guys hear that? Ouch!" he laughed

"Poison your back!" Kobra said jumping up and hugging his brother.

"hey man, long time no see" I joked clapping him on the back.

"so what made you come out of hiding!" jet asked.

He blushed.

"oh ho!" I scoffed. "She didn't go to the toilet did she?"

"Nope." poison sang popping the 'p'

"I knew it" Jet exclaimed. "she took way too long"

"so did you guys talk it out?" Kobra asked as he and Poison sat down at the booth.

"yup"

"and your friends?"

Poison nodded.

We were one big happy family again! Well except for Bullet.

"hey speaking of Crash isn't her birthday coming up?" I piped up, deliberately not mentioning Bullet.

"yeah, it's next month" Poison said. I smirked at him. Earning a punch in the shoulder. Trust Poison to know her birthday.

"well I propose a surprise party!"

"good idea Ghoul!" Jet jumped up. Sounding rather shocked.

"don't sound so shocked!" I said mocking hurt.

"it's settled then, we're throwing a surprise party for crash" Kobra smiled at the thought.

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

Crash looks so pretty in the moonlight. We're 3 weeks away from her surprise party and guess who's in charge of keeping her busy? Me. Not that I mind. Unfortunately Dr. D said we had to I involve Bullet in the party so we decided to let him help us plan it.

Tonight was my turn on watch and Crash was currently sat outside with me. It wasn't too late but it was dark.

We sat on the hood of the Trans AM and were gazing up at the stars.

"so Crashy"

"so Party?" she retorted. I laughed.

"how come your out here with me. You could be in there sleeping" I said pointing my thumb towards the diner.

She shrugged "I'm not tired". A breeze blew suddenly and she shivered. She was only wearing jeans and a short-sleeved top. I pulled my jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

"you looked cold" I said when she gave me a questioning look.

"thank you" she whispered.

"it's no problem." I said, then "Crashy?"

"Mhm"

"d'you remember Kobras 16th birthday party?"

She laughed. "how can I forget! You pushed me into a lake!"

"you dragged me down with you"

"it's what you get!"

We laughed.

"why'd you bring that up?"

Because that's the day I fell in love with you. Because that's the day your brother first threatened me. Because that's the day my life turned upside down.

"no reason, I was just remembering it"

"it was an amazing day"

"the best day."

"in the end I was covered in mud, you almost drowned, Ghoul was stung by about 4 bee's, and jet was attacked by birds" she laughed.

I laughed with her, good times. We were lying down now. Facing each other on the hood of the car.

"it was worth it though" I mumbled.

"huh?" she said.

"almost drowning." I explained.

"how was almost dying worth it?"

"because that's the day I realised I love you" I blurted. The next thing I knew we were crushed together on the car. I cupped my hands in her face. I felt her hands tangle in my hair.

I pulled away and whispered "I love you Crashy"

She smiled and whispered "I love you too" and everything was perfect.

**A/N - I know, their rooms are in the basement. When I say window I mean those ones at the top of the basement wall which are on ground level. The ones only skinny people can get out of, and well. They live off rationed dog food so they're skinny ok? xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Calamity Crash's POV:

Everything was perfect. It's been 2 weeks since mine and Party's kiss. We'd decided to keep it a secret especially from my brother. But every night on our watches the other would sneak out and we'd spend the night together sitting on the hood of the Trans AM like that first night.

We'd talk about nothing in particular, mostly old memories and the other night he asked me about my birthday. Which coincidentally is in 6 days.

Birthdays were rarely celebrated in the desert but Dr. D always tried his best to organise a little get together. We weren't doing anything for my (and bullets) birthday. Not that I care. I hate being the centre of attention.

Currently Kobra and Party were out on an errand for DD. Me and Ghoul were sat playing go fish and Jet and Bullet were off somewhere doing fuck all.

"go fish" I said trying to keep a straight face. But all the while Ghoul made silly faces at me. Where's Kobra when you need him!

"ugh, this is getting boring" Ghoul wined.

"just because you're losing!" I pointed out.

He stuck his tongue out at me and placed his cards on the table.

I sighed. "your right it was getting kinda boring"

Ghoul grinned which quickly turned into an evil smirk.

"wanna prank someones sorry ass?" he asked stroking an invisible cat, this reminded me of an evil villain. I laughed.

"sure! Why the hell not?"

His face lit up! "yes! Follow me"

He lead me down to the basement and into his and Jets room. He looked around and pulled a shoe box out from under his bed.

He took off the lid and inside was all sorts of pranking materials. My mouth fell open. Where the fuck did he get these from?

"whe-?"

"found them." he said raising his finger in a 'shush' gesture.

"now who shall be our victim" he asked that evil grin plastered across his face.

"Kobra!" I offered

"good choice. Now what shall be our weapon?"

I pondered this for a moment and looked through the objects in the box. There was practically everything in there.

"itching powder." I said picking up the packet of fine powder.

Ghoul nodded and we sneaked down the corridor into Kobra and Poisons room. He upended the packet and spread the contents evenly into Kobras bed. His eyes glinting.

Once we made sure that the dust was hidden we snook back outside and ran into the diner area laughing.

"he's gonna be so mad!" Ghoul snorted.

"I can't wait to see the look in his face!"

The day went quick. It was my turn on watch that night but I didn't mind. I'd have Poison with me.

When nightfall came everyone slowly declared they were hitting the hay, Bullet first slowly followed by Jet and Ghoul close after. Dr. D never really left his room as he was constantly broadcasting and Pony was always by his side.

Eventually Kobra announced he was going to bed and left me and Poison to ourselves. He immediately scooted over to the booth I was in and engulfed me in his arms.

"What d'ya wanna talk about tonight?" he asked.

"I don't care" I replied resting my head on his neck.

"weeell we could share tips on how to annoy our brothers best"

I laughed. "you would never have thought that you were the older brother!" I teased sitting up and facing him.

"whats that supposed to mean?" he asked pouting his lip.

"it means that you act more like a child than Kobra... Sometimes"

"well" he sulked.

I smiled. He pushed me back in the bench so he was leaning over me and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. And felt him do the same.

Suddenly there was a gasp behind us. It happened in a flash. Poison jumped up so fast he fell onto the floor and I whacked my elbow off the table.

"I knew it!" Kobra mused. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Kobra don't do that! You scared the living shit outta me!" Poison sighed as he got up from the floor.

I felt my cheeks turn crimson.

"why are you up?" poison asked.

"I can't sleep. I think someone put itching powder in my bed" he said, stony faced.

I laughed. "oh my god! I totally forgot about that!" I wheezed between laughs.

"it was you?"

"yeah, well me and Ghoul" I giggled giving poison a hi-five.

"Ghoul" he muttered shaking his head. "so when did this happen then?" Kobra asked changing the subject looking between the 2 of us.

"oh a few weeks ago" I answered.

He sat down. "why didn't you tell me?"

"we didn't tell anyone"

"huh." he said.

The he smirked. The type of smirk Ghoul had on before. "so how far have you 2 gone?"

I choked on my own spit and Poison yelled; "MIKEY!"

He held his hands up in defence. "hey I'm just messing with you guys!"

"you better be!" poison muttered punching him in the arm.

**6 days later**

"Get the fuck up right now!" Poison screamed at me.

"nooo" I mumbled. It was my birthday. All I wanted was a nice lie in.

"if you don't get up I'll have to resort to extreme measures"

"what ya gonna do? Drag me up the stairs?" I mocked still half asleep.

"no. YO GHOUL!" uh oh. Before I could even protest I felt someone sit on my stomach. Knocking the wind right outta me.

"argh! Ghoul! Gerrof!"

"not until your up!"

"argh I'm up! I'm up!"

"okay Ghoul you can get off her now. We don't want her suffocating." poison instructed

Ghoul hopped off me and jogged back upstairs.

"you guys will be the death of me!" I growled sitting up and glaring at Poison. He smiled pecked me on the lips and told me to meet them upstairs in 20 minutes.

I reluctantly got out of bed and dressed. Pulled a brush through my hair and tied it into a high pony tail. My bangs still fell into my face however.

I stalked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth with the toothbrush I took from an abandoned shop in zone 2.

I sighed and made my way upstairs.

"SURPRISE!" the shout nearly made me fall back down the stairs but I caught the doorframe. In front of me stood Poison, Kobra, Ghoul, Bullet, DD, Pony and some others who I recognised to be Dj Hot Chimp, Agent Cherri Cola and some of the killjoys who own the stores around the zones.

"happy birthday Crash!" Bullet cried running towards me. "um thanks you too".

He shoved a small box into my hands.

"oh! Your present is in my room!" I exclaimed mentally slapping myself.

He laughed. "it's ok, you can give it to me later" then he eyed the box in my hands.

I smiled and pulled off the lid. It was a picture of our family from when we were young and underneath it was mums old locket. I felt tears in my eyes and I fell forward and hugged my brother.

"thank you! It's beautiful"

"no probs sis!"

Next up was Kobra who gave some purple hair dye. I decided I'd use it to just highlight my hair.

Then Ghoul who gave me some pretty gloves and a matching killjoy mask.

Next was Jet who got me some lipgloss and eyeliner. He blushed and said "cyanide helped me chose" pointing to one of the shop owners, she smiled and waved.

I thanked them all and gave them a big hug each.

DD and Pony got me some awesome new paint splattered vans shoes.(god knows where they got them)

Poison was last to approach he handed me the sketch pad he'd been scribbling in the past few weeks and a flat box. I looked at him quizzically then sat down at the nearest booth and flicked through the note book.

I felt those pesky tears again. There were drawings of our time together growing up. One was of me sat on a dune staring up at the night sky.

_-flash back-_

_It was a beautiful night._

_"Crash?" the voice of Party Poison came from behind me._

_"yeah?"_

_"what are you doing all the way out here at this time of night?"_

_"nothing" I turned and stood up facing him. He was smirking._

_"I don't think it's appropriate of a young lady such as yourself to be out at such a late hour as this Miss. Crash" he said in a (failed) posh British accent. I smirked._

_"oh but Mr. Poison I may be younger than you but I am no child. I am 17"_

_"well you should at least allow me to escort you back to the diner, these are dangerous days we live in" he said offering me his arm._

_I took it and together we strolled back to the diner._

_-end of flashback-_

I laughed. We pretended to be gentlefolk for the rest of that week to the annoyance of the others. Poison even drew a fake moustache on his top lip.

I flipped the page. There were lyrics there. To a song. I read through them they were just random phrases really but each meant something special.  
It was entitled S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W.

As I read a drop of liquid splashed onto the page. I closed the book and wiped my eyes. Everyone was watching me. I crushed poison in one of my bear hugs.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear just low enough so he could hear but no one else could.

"I love you to" he replied. I could barely hear it.

I released him from my steel grip and he gasped for breath. I laughed.

"you haven't opened the other one." he said grabbing the box and placing it gently in my hands.

I opened the lid and gasped. It was simple yet beautiful. The bracelet was silver and had multicoloured stones embroidered all over it.

He gently took it from the box and placed it on my wrist. He stepped back and flashed me his signature smile. The whole room was silent aside from a few 'ooh's and 'aww's.

"it's beautiful" I choked out after a minute or 2. "where'd you get it?"

"Ghoul helped me make it"

"Nah ah man! I showed you how to make it. Don't plant this one on me!" Ghoul said.

Everyone had gone off into little groups now and were chatting among themselves.

Suddenly Dr. Deaths voice boomed through a radio in the corner I hadn't noticed before. I zeroed in on what he was saying.

"listen up tumble weeds! I have an announcement! Today is a very special day here in zone 6! You rats remember Calamity Crash and Bullet Revenge don't ya? Well it's their 19th birthday today. That's right 19! Happy birthday motor babies! We're all celebrating down here so why don't you rats celebrate with us! Here's a new song by mad gear and the missile kid to get y'all in the mood!"

I looked at Party when a new song came on. Mad gear and the missile kid is his, Kobra's, Ghoul's and Jets band.

Party came over to me and held out his hand. I took it and we slow danced to the song. The other killjoys around us were doing the same.

I soon recognised the song.

"the song you wrote in the sketch book!" I spoke loudly due to the music.

He smiled. "One of the songs in the sketchbook" he corrected me.

"what? How many songs did you write in there?"

His smile got wider "3"

"wow" I said.

I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes when the chorus to the song came in.

Move your body when the sunlight dies  
Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow  
Everybody hide

Move your body when the sunlight dies  
Everybody hid your body from the scare crow  
Everybody hide

It was beautiful. We weren't even properly dancing. Just swaying backwards and forwards in the middle of the dance floor.

When the song ended I sat down at a booth as poison went and got us some drinks. Alcohol of course.

We sat and drank for a while then. I looked through the rest of the notebook occasionally stopping to marvel at Poisons drawing skills.

At sometime around 9:30 Ghoul tapped Poison on the shoulder and said "it's time" monotonously.

Poison smiled at me picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I squealed.

"poison what are you doing! Put me down!" I wailed. He plopped me down on the counter of the diner and ran up to a mic. I noticed Kobra, Ghoul and Jet were stood there with their guitars and bass and Dj Hot Chimp was sat behind a drum kit.

Everyone crowded round.

"Dr. D! Good to go!" poison shouted into the mic Dr. D nodded and flipped a switch.

"alright killjoys! I give you Mad Gear and the Missile Kid!"

"hey guys!" poison spoke. "it's been a while but we're back with some new songs! This song is dedicated to Calamity Crash! Happy Birthday Crashy! Anyway this songs called summer time!"

The chords to a song started to play. I nodded my head along to the beat and smiled at Poison who smiled back.

"when the lights go out, will you take me with you? And carry all this broken bone? Through 6 years down in crowded rooms and highways I call home!  
Is something I can't know till now, till you pick me off the ground.

With brick in hand your lip gloss smile scraped up knees and,

If you stay, I would even wait all night  
Or until my heart explodes  
How long?  
Until we find our way  
In the dark and out of harm  
You can run away with me

Anytime you want..."

I zoned out, I remembered this.

When I was 15 Poison and I were being stupid outside. It got dark and he tripped, breaking his ankle. I had to pick him up and half carry half drag him home, I kept tripping over and scraping my knees on the floor.

I stayed at his bedside all night. They had to put a needle in his leg to get rid of the pain and he fainted at the sight of it. It was dark when he woke up.

I was so worried I thought he would never wake up.

"hey, hey" he soothed. "don't be like that! It was only a stupid needle! I'll always be here!" I smiled slightly.

Then he smirked and added "you can run away with me anytime you want!"

Okay he got me there. I laughed.

"don't walk away, don't walk away" Ghoul hummed in the background.

"Don't walk away!" Gerard sang almost pleadingly.  
"cause if you stay! I would even wait all night  
Well or until my heart explodes!

How long?

Until we, find our way  
In the dark and out of harm, you can run away with me-

And you can write it on your arm!

- you can run away with me.

Anytime you want!"

The song ended. I cheered with the others and waited for the next one.

"remember me, remember me, remember me, remember me, remember me, remember me"  
Poison began.

"where  
Where will you stand  
When all these lights go out across these city streets  
Where we're you when all of the embers fell?

I still remember there, covered in ash  
Covered in glass  
Covered in all my friends  
I still think of the bombs they built

If there's a place that I could be, then I'd be another memory!  
Can I be the only hope for you?  
Because you're the only hope for me!

And if we can find where we belong, we'll have to make it in our own!  
Face all the pain and take it on,  
Because the only hope for me is you alone"

He sang directly to me. I could see people glancing at me from the crowd. But I didn't care. All I cared about was that the love of my life was practically declaring his love for me through song.

"how would you be  
Many years after the disasters that we've seen  
What if we learn of other people,  
Burnt in purifying flame.

I'll say it's okay  
I know you can tell  
Though you can see me smile  
I still think of the guns they sell!

If there's a place that I could be  
Then I'd be another memory!  
Can I be the only hope for you?  
Because you're the only hope for me!

And if we can find where we belong  
We'll have to make it on our own  
Face all the pain and take it on  
Because the only hope for me is you alone!

The only hope for me  
The only hope for me is you  
The only hope for me is you  
The only hope for me is you  
The only hope for me is you!  
The only hope!

If there's a place that I could be  
Then I'd be another memory  
Can I be the only hope for you!  
Because you're the only hope for me!

And if we can find where we belong  
We'll have to make it on out own  
Face all the pain and take it in  
Because the only hope for me is you alone!

The only hope for me is you  
The only hope for me is you  
The only hope for me is you  
The only hope for me is you!  
The only hope for me is you!

(Remember me  
Remember me  
Remember me  
Remember me  
Remember me)

The only hope for me is you alone!  
The only hope for me is you alone!  
The only hope for me is you alone!

Remember me..."

I walked calmly over to Poison. Put my hand in the back of his head and kissed him. Then and there. In front of everybody. The crowd 'whooped' and wolf whistled. But I didn't care.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put both my arms around his neck. When we finally pulled away we gasped for breath. His smile was the most dazzling thing I've ever seen. It was even more dazzling than usual.

"I meant every word of that song" he whispered into my ear.

"and I mean every word of this: I love you Gee, more than you will ever know. You are already the only hope for me"

Another song came on, on Dr. D's station. People were beginning to get drunk now. I saw Kobra almost fall in the kitchen and Ghoul laugh at him.

I decided I needed some air. I managed to get outside without anyone noticing, and I started walking. I hadn't gotten very far when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I spun around and found myself looking into the eyes of Korse. The head exterminator.

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

"Kobra have you seen Crash?" I asked. I hadn't seen her for a little while.

"Nawh man! Bu- but there's a unicorn in the bathroom" he slurred. "a fuh- fucking unicorn" and with that he passed out.

I spotted Jet he didn't look drunk so I walked over to him.

"Hey Jet have you seen Crash?"

He looked around. "no I hav-" he was interrupted by a cry of agony coming from outside. I looked around the room. Everyone seemed to look either confused or scared.

I ran from the diner. Grabbing my gun as I went. A few of the killjoys behind me. I burst through the door and the first thing I saw was Crash. Huddled on the floor. I figure leaning over her.

"CRASH!" I yelled. The figure looked up. Anger bubbled inside of me.

"well, well, well Party Poison!" he greeted as if we were old friends. I spat on the floor.

He smirked and pulled Crash up by her hair causing her to whimper.

"you leave her alone!" I shouted aiming my gun at his head.

"have I got something Party Poison wants? Hmm" he sneered aiming his gun to her temple.

"don't you dare Korse!"

"I've hit a nerve"

I growled.

He looked around me. "ah! It's not just party poison? What is this a birthday party?"

No one answered.

"I'll take that as a yes, who's birthday is it?" he smirked.

Yet again nobody answered. His grin widened.

"oh don't tell me it's hers!" he said shaking Crash, she yelped.

She had blood all down one side of her face thanks to a gash above her right eye.

"it is!" he sounded almost gleeful. "well then perhaps I should give her a gift!"

"don't you dare hurt her!" I yelled

He smirked. Removed his gun from her temple and fired without even aiming. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone drop.

Bullet.

"Bullet! Bullet!" she cried. Korse threw her to the ground and fled. She didn't move.

I ran over to bullet. He'd been shot directly through the chest. It didn't hit his heart directly but it was pretty damn close.

"poison" he whimpered.

"I'm here" I whispered. He coughed up some blood.

"L-look a-after my s-sister" he pleaded, his voice weak.

"I- I promise!" Tears were rolling down my cheeks but I didn't wipe them away. He sighed and closed his eyes.

I stood. He was gone. People had ran over to Crash who was unconscious on the floor. I shoved past them and picked her up bridal style.

I carried her into the diner and laid her down on the counter. Dr. D was there in no time, he cleaned up the blood. The wound looked a lot better now.

"will she have concussion?" I asked, my voice barely more than a whisper.

"she shouldn't do, just a really sore head for the next few days. She's hit her head so many times it's a lot harder to give her concussion.

I let out a shaky breath I never knew I'd been holding in. DD looked at me worriedly then said;

"she'll need stitches though poison, you can leave of you want to"

"no"

DD only nodded and produced a needle from his bag. Needles were not my thing. I winced every time he applied new stitches. She needed 6 in total.

Once he was done stitching her up he put a thick plaster over it.

When I got the all clear I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I pulled up a chair and held her hand. I wasn't moving until she woke up.

* * *

Calamity Crash's POV:

I was with Poison. He was hugging me telling me he was sorry.

"for what poison?" I asked.

"fo-" he began but then he went rigid. His face began to change, his hair was shrinking back into his head.

"Poison!" I yelled.

But Poison was no longer there. Korse was there. Smirking at me. Suddenly out of nowhere he pulled out a gun and shot at the nothingness behind him. Only there was someone else there.

Bullet dropped to the floor.

"Bullet!" I shouted. But everything was fading. I tried to run to him but I couldn't move.

I woke up screaming.

"Shh! Shh it's okay!" said a soft soothing voice.

"Poison!"

"I'm here, I'm here" he cooed "its okay now your safe"

"bullet" I whispered. When he didn't reply I looked at him. He looked miserable.

"we couldn't save him. In so sorry Crash" he choked.

"he's dead?"

He nodded and whispered "I'm sorry"

"it's not your fault"

I scooted over and patted the bed next to me. He hopped in and wrapped me in his arms.

"how long have I been out?"

"about 4 hours"

"and you stayed this whole time"

"yeah"

"why?"

"because I love you. When Korse had you I thought I'd never see you again. It scared me."

"oh! The famous Party Poison scared!" I teased halfheartedly.

"I'm not joking. He could have taken you, who knows what he would have done. Like I said in my song the only hope for me is you alone." he whispered.

I shivered. He was right who knows what Korse would have done.

"why did he let me go"

"I don't know. But it can't be good"

* * *

Dr. Death Defying's POV:

Bullets death was a blow. I had lost one of my children. I remember when I found him and Crash wandering in the desert. They weren't Bullet and Crash then though. They were Jenny and Johnny.

I knew who they were straight away. They had been Broadcasted all over the BLi air ways. They were BLi's future. The kids of the top man himself.

Every drac on the planet was looking for these kids. The BLi station had said they'd been missing for over 2 weeks.

I toon them back to the diner immediately. If BLi got them we would be doomed. They didn't agree with BLi which was a good thing. And didn't hesitate to become a killjoy.

Little did they know that they were teaming up with the fabulous killjoys. Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star.

Not even the four themselves are aware of their power. The power to defeat BLi. With all 6 of these Killjoys the downfall of BLi was almost certain.

But Dr. D couldn't tell them yet. They weren't ready. Ghoul is still too young. In a few months he'll be 18 and then they will know.

Unfortunately Bullets death will impact this. It's now more important than ever to keep Crash safe. She has the power to destroy the 4. Only her.

Korse knew where we were. But did he know it was her? I for one am not willing to take my chances. We need to leave and now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Calamity Crash's POV:

Bullet was buried near a large tree about 10 miles south of the diner. It provided shade and he used to like it there.

Dr. D's been on edge ever since Korse found us. He's insisting that the 5 of us leave. He pulled poison aside the other day and now he agrees. I've tried reasoning with him but it's no use. He's so stubborn.

"So, where are we going then?" I asked. We were sat around a table looking at a map.

"there" poison said pointing to a small x. "its another diner like this one, only slightly smaller"

"and wh-" Kobra began

"because it isn't safe here. Korse knows we're here" poison explained for about the 20th time.

"then why isn't Dr. D a-" Ghoul asked, again.

"Ghoul I've told you! D can't move his radio equipment"

Ghoul crossed his arms and huffed.

"There's something your not telling us" Kobra accused.

"it isn't safe here! Especially not for C-" he froze. "us, it's not safe for us"

Kobra didn't look happy but he dropped it.

"when do we leave?" I asked.

"tomorrow first thing"

There was a lot of protests from Ghoul and Kobra. Jet just stayed silent, whatever this secret was he was in on it.

I stood up. Everyone looked at me. I shook my head and turned around. This secret was about me and it sure as hell is pissing me off.

"where are you going?"

"well if we're leaving first thing I need to pack" I muttered stalking off to my bedroom.

I pulled the old suitcase out of my closet. Everyone had one just in case we ever needed to leave. Like today for instance.

I threw my belongings into it and once it was full I threw the rest into my backpack. Once I was done I sat on my bed and fiddled with my bracelet. The colours on it were all of our killjoy colours. Mine purple, Poisons yellow, Jets blue, Kobras red, Ghouls green and bullets orange.

Suddenly something I hadn't noticed on the inside of the bracelet glimmered as the sun light seeping in from the small window caught it.

I looked closer and there engraved into it were the words 'we can live forever if you've got the time'.

How had I not noticed this before? A knock at the door made me jump.

"it's open!" I called.

"hey" poison said. He saw me sat on my bed and he sat next to me. He gazed around my room.

"hey you have a floor!" he exclaimed a cheeky grin spreading across his face. I pushed him.

"why are we leaving Poison?"

"I've told you"

I sighed. "and why isn't it safe?"

"because Korse knows we're here"

"he would've came by now"

He sighed and looked down.

"there's something you aren't telling me" I continued. "a secret"

"Crash-"

"don't even bother denying it, you can tell me! I'm your girlfriend"

"Crash I can't tell you"

"why the hell not? Don't you trust me?"

"of course I trust you. I trust you with my life."

"then why?"

"it isn't my secret to tell"

We were silent for a while longer.

"okay" I muttered. "I'm sorry"

"don't be sorry. There's no reason for you to be sorry"

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

The next morning everything was packed and loaded into the car. We weren't going too far from the diner just in case we needed DD or he needed us. But it was still a big move. We've been there for 6 years.

"goodbye Show Pony, I'll miss my girly chats with you" Crash sobbed.

"I'll miss them too" pony choked, holding back tears. I'd already said my goodbyes. I sat in the car waiting for the others. Jet was driving, he's the best driver.

The door opened and Crash hopped into the car followed by Ghoul. Kobra and Jet got in the front and we were off.

I looked at Crash. She had no idea why we were moving. Jet and I knew. DD told us a few weeks ago. Crash was the daughter of the head of BLi. She knows that of course but what she doesn't know is that he's looking for her. Korse may not have recognised her but it will only be a matter of time before he came knocking again.

Now that Johnny is dead she is the only one capable of taking over BL/ind. without her BLi will fall. That's why I need to protect her. That's why we're leaving.

Approximately 2 hours later we arrived at our new home. It was another diner but this one was slightly smaller.

"okay, there are 4 bedrooms so that means someone will have to share." I announced.

They all grinned at me and Crash. I felt my cheeks go bright red and hers the same.

"we all know who's sharing poison" Ghoul said slyly.

She looked at me and smiled brightly.

"right then" I gave in. I lead everyone to a hatch in one of the back rooms. "This is the entrance. It's bulletproof and we'll need to lock it every night."

"so no more watches?" Kobra piped up.

"no, they won't be needed"

Kobra fist pumped.

"yes!" hissed Ghoul.

"come on then I'll show you the bedrooms" I lifted the hatch and walked down the creaky steps. There were a total 6 rooms down there.

"these 4 are the bedrooms take your pic. They're all the same size so."

Poison waited while they all went and placed dibs on the rooms. Crash stayed. Once they were all back poison carried on.

"bathroom" he said pointing to a small bathroom with an actual shower. "yeah there's a pump just outside which we've tapped into"

"when you say 'we' who do you mean?" Kobra asked.

"I mean me, Pony, DD and Jet" we wouldn't just come to a random place and hope there's no one here."

Kobra nodded. "what's that room?" he said pointing to the last door.

Poison smiled and opened the door. The room was filled with all sorts of supplies. Weapons, ammo, medical equipment. You name it.

"the weapon and medical room" Jet said.

"impressive" I mused.

"I guess I can get used to this place" Ghoul said. "it will be much better when we unpack though"

2 hours and ALOT of unpacking layer the diner was feeling more like home.

I was sat in mine, and poisons, room. There was a double bed in our room. So either he knew we would be sharing or there's a double bed in every room.

Poison was radioing Dr. D to tell him that we had arrived safely.

"Crash!" I heard Ghoul yell. A minute later he burst into my room. He smirked when he saw the double bed.

"I think Poison knew you guys would be bunking" he said evilly.

"how so?" I asked as if I hadn't already thought of this.

"you have a double bed. I don't"

"well actually Ghoul I have a double bed" Kobra announced walking into the room. "you could have had one if you didn't dibs the first room you went in".

Ghoul cursed under his breath.

"my room doesn't have a double. It must just be this one and Kobras"Jet said also letting himself into my room.

"so we're just gonna gather in my room now?" I asked sarcastically.

"yep" said Jet

"pretty much" smirked Kobra

"hey, I'll be here anytime you want me honey" Ghoul teased with a wink. I threw my pillow at him.

Kobra was now sat in a chair by the desk. Jet was perched in the desk and Ghoul was leaning against the far wall.

"Hey Crash whe-" poison mumbled walking into the room then pausing when he saw the 3 boys.

"hey big bro" Kobra smiled.

"hey P" Jet said.

"hey Party wanna make our four some a five some?" Ghoul laughed.  
I threw my other pillow at him.

"why are you all in here?" party said snapping out of his daze and dropping onto the bed next to me.

"oh yeah! I was gonna tell Crash that there's a cool mailbox down the road" Ghoul remembered.

"I walked in when I heard Ghoul teasing Crash about the double bed" Kobra mumbled.

"and I came in because everyone else was in here" Jet said calmly.

"alright" poison said furrowing his brow.

"what was it you were gonna ask Gee?" I spoke.

"well actually I was gonna ask you where the guys went" poison half laughed.

"i need a leak" Ghoul announced, pushing himself from the wall and stalking out of the room.

"I haven't finished packing yet so... Yeah" Jet said also leaving.

Kobra smiled. Stood up and said. "I don't need to do anything but I'm leaving". Nice Kid.

I smiled at Party. "so what d'ya wanna do?" I sang.

"this" party mumbled. He pushed me back in the bed and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away and hopped up announcing he needs a shower.

"fucking tease!" I yelled after him. I could faintly make out his husky laugh.

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

That night I checked the diner making sure that we'd left nothing important upstairs or left any lights on. Then descended the stairs to the rooms dead bolting the hatch as I went.

I entered my room and saw Crash already half asleep. She looked so peaceful. I slipped into my pj bottoms and slid into bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"sweet dreams" I whispered.

"night" she replied and shortly after I heard her breathing steady. She was asleep. It felt so right being there with her. Like we were 2 puzzle pieces that fit perfectly.

I woke up the next morning to find the bed next to me empty. I sat up and looked around, she must be having a shower. I grabbed my note book and started to scribble.

Soon enough I had the perfect verse to a song.

Gravity don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me, after you  
Run away, like it was yesterday  
And we can run away, run away from here.

Now all I needed was a verse.

"oh! Your awake!" A high voice said in the doorway. Crash approached the closet and dug around for some clothes. I noticed she had damp hair and was wearing one of my t-shirts.

I laughed.

"what?" she asked

"my shirt is way too big for you!"

She stuck her tongue out and continued her search for clothes. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She turned around to face me. Her eyes bright. I leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"what was that for?"

"I dunno. It just felt right" I shrugged. I walked out if the room and up into the diner. Kobra and Ghoul were already up there.

"hey guys" I said sliding into a seat next to Ghoul.

"Mo-orning" Kobra yawned.

"sleep well?" Ghoul asked. Earning himself a punch on the arm.

"where's Jet?"

"asleep probably" Kid replied. His hair was tousled and like me he still had his pj's on.

Suddenly a crackling staticy nose came from poisons jacket which was hanging on a coat peg by the door.

"Poison?" came Dr. D's gruff voice. "are you there?"

I ran for the radio. "yeh I'm here!"

"Poison Korse is looking for you guys, he just came here. He knows" the last part was code for 'he knows about Jenny, he's looking for her'

"WHAT? Are you okay?"

"yes! Yes we're fine, just don't leave your diner okay?"

"roger that Dr. D"

"keep safe poison" static filled the air. Poison placed the radio back in his pocket. I heard the double meaning, 'keep HER safe'.

How many times have I promised to keep her safe? I don't know. But I don't plan on braking any of those promises. I looked at Jet who nodded.

I grabbed my jacket and we all headed back down the stairs. I bolted it and told everyone we'd be down here until night fall. They didn't seem to mind.

"Poison!" Crash shouted sticking her head out of the door.

"Mhm?"

"come help me?" she fluttered her eyelashes. I sighed and walked into the room. Ignoring Ghouls wolf whistles.

"what's up?" I asked once the door was closed.

"zip me up will you?" she turned around.

I stepped forward and gently zipped up the zip on the dress she was wearing. It had a purple skirt, the type that fans out when you twirl. And a denim waistcoat type top.

She had paired it with the vans shoes DD and Pony got her for her birthday, the bracelet I got her and the locket Bullet got her. I couldn't help but stare.

"what?" she asked flushing when she caught me staring.

"you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met" I said airily. She flushed even more.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Calamity Crash's POV:

A few days after we moved into the diner it was already starting to feel like home. Poison, Kobra and Ghoul all went out to get supplies yesterday. So there wasn't much to do today.

We were all sat at the booth playing monopoly. It was fun actually. Fun Ghoul was winning and Kobra kept swearing at everything making us all laugh.

We'd had no problems with the Dracs or Korse which is good because that means he doesn't know where we are.

I missed Show Pony though, I missed my girly talks. All the boys had been looking at me weirdly lately. I can't describe it but it makes me uneasy.

Suddenly poison shot up from the table, gun in hand.

"what is it?" Ghoul asked mirroring him. Poison walked over to me and stood in front of me and the door protectively.

"I think I saw something outside"

"like what?"

"I don't know, just movement stay behind me"

I obeyed. There's no point in arguing with Poison when he's in leader mode. All of the guys stood up and aimed their guns at the door.

"wait here" jet said. "I'll go check it out"

Jet walked cautiously to the door and kicked it open.

"oh my gosh" Jets muffled voice said.

"jet?" poison spoke loudly.

"it's alright, it's a killjoy" jet appeared at the doorway supporting a girl. Her blue hair fell over her face and her clothes were worn and bloodied.

The killjoys lowered their weapons and Kobra ran forward and helped Jet take her to the medical room.

They lay her on the table and I saw that her left shoulder was where the blood had seemed to come from.

Sure enough when they cleaned her up a bit there was a fresh laser wound her clothes were singed with the heat.

They bandaged her up and put her arm in a cast. Who knows where they got this stuff from.

When they were done they all left. Except for me and poison.

"you c'ming?" he asked

"nah I'll stay, someone should be here when she wakes up"

"you sure?"

I laughed. "positive! Now go have fun!"

He reluctantly left and I turned to the girl. She was indeed a killjoy. She had bright blue hair and wore a bright yellow vest top with a white ripped top over it. She had grey jeans and yellow boots. She also had an empty shoulder holster.

I sat there for 30 minutes and was on the verge of giving up and leaving her when she stirred.

"where am I?" she squeaked the panic evident in her tone.

"don't worry you're safe" I whispered soothingly. She shot up at the sound of my voice and winced.

"w- who are you?" she asked.

"my name is Calamity Crash"

"the girl from Dr. D'a radio station?"

"the very same! What's your name?"

"electric pixie" she said with a salut. Using her un-injured arm. "I suppose I should thank you for bringing me in from the desert and fixing my arm"

"oh that wasn't me that was Jet"

"as in Jet Star?"

"Yep"

"are the others here too?"

"as in Party Poison, Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul?"

She nodded.

"yeah they're here. C'mon you gotta meet them" I took her hand (her good hand) and lead her up the stairs.

"hey guys, this is Electric Pixie!" I said

"call me Pixie"

"Hey pixie" Jet said. "how's the arm?"

"eh, I'll live"

He laughed.

"hey pixie I'm poison" poison said coming over and taking my hand.

"I'm Ghoul!" Ghoul beamed, bouncing over and attacking her good hand with a highly over exaggerated hand shake.

"hey Ghoul!" she laughed pulling her hand back. She looked at Kobra who was bright red and was looking at the floor like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

"Kobra" he murmured. She looked awkward too.

"so will you be staying with us?" Ghoul said breaking the awkward silence.

"can I?" she squealed.

Everyone looked at poison who looked from me to her then finally to Kobra. He smirked.

"sure! Stay as long as you want"

"oh! Thank you thank you thank you!" she hugged every single one of us. Kobra went as bright as Poisons hair when she hugged him. Much to Ghouls pleasure.

"so where will she be staying?" I asked. "we don't exactly have a spare bed.

Poison pondered this. It was true there wasn't much room in our diner.  
He clicked his fingers and walked down to the bedrooms. He walked straight to the end of the corridor to a locked door i'd never really noticed before.

"it's a storage room for now but we can move all of the food up to the kitchen and she can use one of the hospital beds."

So it was settled. Electric Pixie was here to stay. I could tell immediately that we would be good friends.

* * *

Kobra Kids POV:

"shut up!" I yelled

"ooh" Ghoul teased, acting scared. "what ya gonna do? Get your unicorn to impale me?"

"I swear to fucking god Frank just shut the fuck up!"

He froze. "did you just call me Frank?"

"yes I did now get the fuck out of my room!"

"fine." he got up and stormed out of my room.

He'd been teasing me about pixie. Sure she's totally gorgeous but I hardly know the girl.

Maybe I'd gone too far using his real name though. If he told Poison I'd be screwed. We weren't meant to be calling each other by our real names.

I sighed and stalked upstairs to the diner. Pixie and Crash were sat at a booth giggling about something. I decided it would be best not to interrupt them.

I spotted poison at a booth on his own and I went over to him. I had to walk past the girls table to get to him and they immediately hushed. Not before I heard a bit of their conversation though.

"so you and Poison are a thing huh?" Pixie asked.

"yeah" Crash answered all girlish.

"is he a good kisser?" giggled pixie.

Crash giggled. Then spotted me walking by and hushed.

Girls.

"hey Pois" I said throwing myself in the seat next to him.

"hey Kid"

"what ya doin?"

"nothing really, what are the girls talking about? They keep looking over at us"

"oh that" I smirked. "pixie asked crash if you were a good kisser"

His eyes widened. "what did she say?" he asked trying to sound only mildly curious and failing. Miserably.

"dunno, they shut up before I could hear her answer."

"hey Kid?"

"yeah?"

"they're staring at you. Or well Pixie is"

"what?" I said looking in the nearest reflective object. (I didn't want to turn my head as then they'd know we were talking about them). Sure enough she was looking right at me.

"maybe you should talk to her" he offered.

"dude! Are you crazy? You do NOT interrupt girl time. Anyway I've only known her for like a week"

He laughed. "girl time?"

"yeah, I interrupted Crash and Pony once and she threw a shoe at me"

He laughed even harder. "man girls can be vicious!"

"your tellin' me!"

* * *

Calamity Crash's POV:

Ah! I've missed girl talk. Only this time it's much better as its with an actual girl who's closer to my age. Turns out she's a few weeks younger than Ghoul.

And get this! She fancies Kobra. She's like a sister to me already!

"I'm gonna get some water, you want some?" I said standing up.

"nah I'm good"

"if you say so. I spun on my heels and made my way to the kitchen. I got halfway across the diner when suddenly! BAM! A chair jumps out at me.

I tumbled to the floor smacking my chin off the table as I went.

"oof!" i gasped as the air was knocked outta me.

"Crash!" Poison yelled rushing to my rescue.

"oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Pixie asked.

"I'm fine! This happens all the time" I said as poison pulled me up.

"honey your chin is bleeding" he muttered.

"it is?" huh I hadn't even realised. Now that I think about it, it does hurt.

"yeah, c'mon let's get you cleaned up"

He lead me down to the medical room closely followed by Pixie and Kid. He grabbed an antiseptic wipe and gently dabbed at the cut in my chin.

"sonofabitch" I hissed.

"sorry" he mumbled.

"t's fine"

He picked up a neon green plaster and placed it on my chin.

"there" he muttered kissing my chin where I'd been cut. I couldn't help but smile. He's so sweet.

"aww!" Pixie sighed. Kobra gagged.

I pushed him. "just because you don't have a girlfriend Kid"

His face burned red and he stalked out of the room. I winked at Pixie who blushed and followed him out.

Me and Poison went back to our room as it was late and changed into our pj's. Well that is if you call me wearing one of poisons t-shirts and pyjama shorts pj's.

Poison wrapped me in his arms and the smell of him made my brain go fuzzy, Like usual. I inhaled his scent. He smelled of sand mixed with coffee and a slight hint of aftershave.

"sweet dreams, love" he mumbled kissing the top of my head.

"I love you" I whispered.

"me too" he said, the tiredness evident in his voice.

* * *

Electric Pixies POV:

I woke up early in the morning. I knew it was early because I could hear a bird somewhere and Ghoul snoring.

I sighed and got up. There was no way I'd be able to get back to sleep. I pulled on a cardigan and made my way upstairs. I can get dressed later.

The diner was mostly empty aside from Kobra who was drinking coffee and attempting to eat some stale cereal.

He waved when he saw me so I smiled and sat down opposite him.

"hey" he said quietly.

"morning"

"did Ghoul wake you up?"

"no but he's definitely the reason I can't get back to sleep"

He chuckled. "I'm in the room next to him so..."

"how long have you been up?" I asked.

"not long really, just enough time to make some coffee"

"mhmm, I haven't had coffee in ages"

"there's some left, just make sure you leave some for Poison or he'll kill you"

"thanks" I said getting up and making my way to the kitchen. I found the mugs easily and I poured a cup.

I made my way back to the table and say down, sipping my coffee as I went. It was like heaven to my taste buds!

"so what's the plan for today then?"

"well we have enough supplies and there's no reason to go anywhere so I guess we're chilling" Kobra said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"can I smell coffee?" a tired voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Poison and Crash hand in hand. Poison was the one who spoke.

"in the kitchen" Kobra answered.

Poison quickly made his way to the kitchen. Crash came and sat down.

"Moo-oorning" she yawned. "have you guys heard Ghoul?"

"yeah, we were just talking about him" Kobra laughed. Poison sat down next to Crash, steaming cup of coffee in hands.

"talking about who?" he asked

"Ghoul" Kobra replied.

"ah, he wake you guys up too?"

"yup" I answered. There was no point explaining it all over again. "has he always snored like that?"

"I don't think so.." poison said.

"hmm."

"maybe he's ill?" Kobra offered.

"could be"

"eh, we'll find out soon enough" Crash said with a wave of her hand.

"hey guys, when everyone's up how's about we go in a car trip and blast some Dracs?" Kobra proposed excitedly.

* * *

Calamity Crash's POV:

Poison looked at me. I smiled in encouragement. It would be fun.

"sure, why not" he said.

"yes!" Kobra hissed.

I whooped.

"I don't have a gun" Pixie said. "I lost mine somewhere in the desert.

"not a problem!" said Kobra. "follow me!"

He grabbed her wrist and lead her down to the weaponry. I chuckled when I heard her gasp.

"hey guys" Ghoul muttered slumping down next to us. Jet following.

"hey!" I said.

"where gonna go blast some Dracs soon so get your sorry asses dressed" poison announced. Ghouls face lit up.

"wooh!" he yelled. Obviously he wasn't ill.

I left the room and hastily got dressed. Poison came in, a minute or 2 later than me and copied.

10 minutes later a group of colourfully dressed killjoys were gathered in the diner. Masks and all.

My mask was a lacey masquerade style mask. It was skin coloured with black lace over the top and multi coloured paint splatters.

Poisons was a yellow masquerade style mask with diamonds over the eyes and blue spots.

Ghouls was a latex Halloween mask. It looked like Frankenstein.

Jets was a motorbike helmet. So was Kobras but his had 'Good Luck' printed over the visor.

Pixies was a purple and blue spotted bandana and aviators.

"shot gun!" Ghoul shouted.

"damn!" Kobra hissed.

"I'll drive!" said Jet.

We all piled into the car. We took the top off the car. Allowing the wind to rush in. It was like flying.

Suddenly Party started singing.

"na na na na na na na, na na na na na na"

"na na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na!" I carried on.

"drugs gimme drugs gimme drugs" Ghoul sang.

"I don't need em but I'll sell what you got!" Pixie said, laughing.

"take the cash! And I'll keep it!" sang Kobra.

"eight legs hit the wall!"

"hit the gas, kill them all!"

"and we crawl and we crawl and we crawl"

"I'LL BE YOUR DETONATOR!" Ghoul yelled suddenly.

"Love gimme love gimme love" Kobra sang, blushing.

"I don't need it but I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it!" Pixie carried on.

"in a bag!" poison shouted

"in a box" Jet mimicked.

"put an x on the floor"

"gimme more gimme more gimme more!"

"SHUT UP AND SING IT WITH ME!" ghoul screamed

"na na na na..." we all sang.

"for mall security!" party shouted

"na na na na..."

"to every enemy!" I shouted

"na na na na..."

"we're in your property!" Jet shouted.

"standing in v-formation!"

"na na na na..."

"let's burst an artery" Kobra shouted.

"na na na na..."

"eat plastic surgery." Ghoul shouted

"na na na na..."

"keep your apology" Pixie shouted

"give us more detonation!"

"now let me tell you 'bout the sad man!" Kobra said pouting and rubbing his eyes.

"shuttup and let me see your jazz hands!" Pixie screamed flashing her jazz hands.

"remember when you were a mad man?" poison aimed at Kobra

"thought you was bat man" Ghoul sang also to Kobra.

"hit the party with a gas can!" Jet said.

"KISS ME YOU ANIMAL!" I screamed pointing at Poison. He pulled me into a kiss. Everybody whooped and we pulled away grinning.

What a fun day. Soon enough we caught the attention of a couple of Dracs and they chased us down route Guano. Lasers flew everywhere. Me and pixie stood up and shot at the Dracs on the bikes behind us.

Kobra and poison hung out the sides of the car and shot as well.

I shot one of the wheels and the bike skidded out of control sending the drac flying.

I hi-fived pixie who shot at the other drac. The drac was flew off the bike which skidded off the road and into a rock.

"YEAH!" Kobra yelled.

We group hi-fived.

"maybe we should get back to the diner. Before it gets dark" poison pointed out.

Jet nodded and spun the car around.

"that was fun" Pixie exclaimed.

"you've never been chased before?" I asked.

"nah, my group and I liked to stay out of trouble"

"what happened?"

"they were all Ghosted. Korse got them. He's looking for something."

All of the boys exchanged looks and Party looked at me. Terror painted on his face.

"looking for what?" I asked.

"who knows" she whispered.

"someone knows" I said glancing at Poison. He was looking pointedly out of the window.

20 minutes later we pulled up at the diner. Kobra hopped out of the car and walked off towards the diner. Poison and Jet walked hurriedly into the diner.

I waited for Pixie. We made our way into the diner. No one was there, they must all be downstairs.

"there's something they're not telling us" pixie said glancing at the door.

"I know"

"it's about you."

"I know that too"

"aren't you curious?"

"of course I'm curious I just know there's no use in asking. They're all too stubborn."

"I suppose your right. Hey isn't it Ghouls birthday tomorrow?"

"yeah I- wait! How did you know?"

"Dr. D announced it last year and I can remember it"

"you can remember that?"

"yeah it was the night i got my first kiss!"

"spill" I said pulling her into a booth.

"well, it was so romantic! His name was Neon Heat, he pulled me outside while everyone was partying and he kissed me under the stars"

I let out a girlish giggle. Suddenly a staticy noise filled the air.

"psshhhtt Poison? Pshht are you there?"

"Dr. D?" I asked picking up the radio.

"Crash?"

"yeah it's me."

"where's poison?"

"downstairs"

"can you put him on please?"

"sure thing. Gimme a sec"

I made my way downstairs. I looked in our room. Empty. Huh. I could hear voices coming from the weaponry so i approached.

"...is really dangerous guys" Poison sighed. What?

"we can't leave her alone" Ghoul said. Were they talking about me? Ugh. I decided to interrupt then

"Poison?" I said as if I hadn't heard.

The group hushed, then;

"yeah?" he appeared in the doorway and I approached. Handing him the radio.

"Dr. D" I said when he looked at me with a confused expression.

"ah!" he gasped and with that he went inside and closed the door.

"well fine! Slam the door in my face!" I said loud enough for him to hear. I stormed back up into the diner.

"sup?" Pixie asked seeing my expression.

"there's definitely a secret."

Her eyes widened. "what did you hear?"

"well apparently something is dangerous and 'she' can't be left alone"

"she? Who?"

"beats me"

"huh."

I gave her an 'I know right' look.

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

Dr. D said that he was coming up for Ghouls 18th and that he has something important to tell us. He didn't say much but he said it would all become clear.

I woke up real early this morning. Dr. D is due to arrive anytime today and Ghoul won't stop bouncing up and down. We'd already given him his gifts.

Crash and Pixie keep giving us accusing looks. I can't help but think they know something. Crash hasn't spoken to me since last night.

"what's going on with the girls P?" Kobra asked.

"I think it has something to do with our secret" I muttered

His eyes widened. "you think they know the secret?"

"no! I think they know there's a secret"

"oh"

I looked at Crash. She seemed lost in thought. Suddenly the squealing of brakes came from outside.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Show Pony was helping Dr. D out of the van. I ran over and helped.

"hey Party!" Pony screamed.

"hey guys!" I said.

We went back into the diner.

There was a chorus of "Dr. D's" and "Show Pony's"

"well who's this?" Pony asked looking at Pixie.

"Pony DD this is Electric Pixie" crash introduced. Pixie gave a little wave. "we found her severely hurt in the desert"

"well welcome aboard Pixie!" Pony said crushing her in one of his bear hugs.

"um, guys?" Dr. D shouted getting everyone's attention.

"I have something important to say" he motioned for us to sit down. "okay, well um. Before this all started, before the fires, before BLi. There was a prophecy. About 4 men who were destined to bring down Better Living industries. Party Poison, Jet Star, Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul..."

"wait! What?" Ghoul interrupted.

"wait there's more. They can only be killed by 2 people. No one else can kill them."

"cool! So we're like immortal" Ghoul interrupted again.

"not necessarily, you will still grow old. And you can still get ill. The 2 people who are able to kill you guys are also the people who are to take over BLi"

The whole group stiffened except for Crash and Pixie. "so, so what your saying is. If these people decide to help BLi then we're doomed but if these people decide to help us then we're indestructible." I asked

"that's exactly what I'm saying. But what the prophecy didn't show was that one of these people would be killed. So the fate of the earth lies in one persons hands"

"woow!" Pixie gasped.

"do you know who this person is?" Crash asked. Eager for more information.

Dr. D looked at me and I gave him a warning glance.

"no. We don't" he said understanding my look.

The truth is. The fate of the earth lies in Crash's hands. Crash may not know it but she's more important than she thinks.

"well that sucks! For all we know they could be hunting us down right now!" she huffed.

"yeaaah, could be..." Kobra said nervously. I scowled at him. If he keeps this up he'll give it away.

"well that's all me and Pony came for, well that and this..." he said handing Ghoul a present. "we'd better be off"

"wait! Aren't you gonna stay" Jet said.

"there isn't enough room" DD said as he was leaving the diner. "keep safe killjoys!"

"bye!" we all said.

Once he was gone I took Crash's hand and took her downstairs.

"well, that was interesting!" she sighed, plonking herself down on the bed.

"yeah" I said. I knew Crash would be the one to take over BLi but I never knew that she, and only she, had the power to destroy the world.

"what's up?" she asked sounding concerned.

"just thinking. It's a lot to take in" this was true but it wasn't the whole truth. It WAS a lot to take in knowing that me and the guys were the only ones who can take down BLi.

Crash would never join BLi. And I doubt she would ever kill us. We're her family.

"Poison, it's ok! You can do it. I'm sure that whoever it is who can kill you has no idea where you are!"

"yeah I suppose your right." I muttered. She has noo idea..

She smirked. "I know something that will take your mind off things".

"like what?" I said walking over and sitting down next to her.

She smirked and pulled my head down to hers. "well there's this" she whispered. Then she kissed me.

"or this" she whispered. Laying down and pulling me ontop of her.

"and then there's this" she whispered pulling off my top.

I liked this idea.

* * *

Calamity Crash's POV:

I looked around the dark room. There were clothes strewn all over the floor. Party was asleep next to me, his breath tickling my neck.

It must have been quite late as I couldn't hear anything above us, that means everyone must be in their rooms. Most probably asleep.

I got up carefully so as to not wake poison. I slipped on my underwear and one of the t-shirts on the floor. It was Party's. But I didn't care I've worn his shirts before. I opened the door and made my way down the corridor.

My feet padded softly on the cool ground. I went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Once I had done my biz I tip toed back to my room. Suddenly I heard the noise of soft footsteps upstairs. I hurried back into the room.

"Poison" I whispered, shaking him a little.

"Mmhm?" He mumbled eyes still closed.

"Poison I heard something upstairs it sounded like footsteps" I was beginning to panic now.

"I'm sure it's just your imag-" he was interrupted by a loud 'BANG'. He shot up. Pulled on his jeans which were lying on the floor by the bed.

"wait here" he instructed and he walked out of the room.

"poison what was that?" A sleepy Jet asked. His voice muffled by the door.

"I don't know" he whispered. "Crash said she heard footsteps before"

"Guys ca-" Ghoul began but was cut off by another loud 'BANG'.

"shit" I heard Kobra say. Then "Poison why are you still wearing jea- oh" I felt my face flush.

"not now Kobra, someone go get Pixie" he instructed.

"I'm here." she yawned. "what's going- HEY!" a second later Poison burst into the room pulling Pixie along by the wrist.

"Stay here, both of you" he grabbed his gun and left the room.

Pixie looked around the room and smirked.

"so had a nice night?"

I felt my face burn but before I could respond there was another 'BANG' and the sound of voices. Mechanical voices. Drac voices.

She looked at me terror in her eyes. I acted on instinct. I grabbed my gun and opened the emergency draw on the desk. I handed Pixie the spare gun.

"Poison said to stay here!" she squeaked.

"poison says a lot of things, doesn't mean we have to listen"

The 'Pew' of ray guns filled the air. There were footsteps and all sorts of noises coming from upstairs. Commands, yelps, the occasional clatter of someone falling to the ground.

"come on. We need to-" I was interrupted by the door slamming open and a figure stepping into the room.

"Korse" I whispered.

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

There were hundreds of them. Kobra was fighting off 5 Dracs at once. Ghoul was bouncing around the place dodging shots and shooting everything in his way.

Jet was taking cover behind the bar, occasionally he would stand up and shoot. He doesn't miss.

I shot down a Drac advancing on him and shot at everything white. Suddenly I saw a flash of Brown among the white. Korse. But before I could react he was gone.

I dodged a shot which flew past where my head was moments before and ghosted the drac that sent it.

Where had Korse gone?

Suddenly there was a scream and Korse was back in view dragging a kicking and screaming Crash.

"Son of a bitch! Let me go!" she screamed struggling against his hold on her arms.

"Crash!" I yelled. I ran towards them dodging shots and shooting anything white.

"Poison! Help me!" she screamed, They were almost at the door.

"Crash!" I yelled again chasing them. I felt a shot hit my shoulder but I ignored the pain for now.

I saw Ghoul spin around and chase Korse also.

"Crash!" he yelled. Then he was down. A bloody shot wound on his leg.

I ran faster, they were outside now.

I shot at Korse. Crash lashed out and managed to break free. She ran forwards. I ran to her.

Korse smiled and shot. The shot hit her ankle and she fell to the floor. He ran forward and dragged her up, aiming his gun at me.

I heard Kobra run up next to me. Jet must have been tending to Ghoul.

"Give her back!" I yelled.

"Now why would I do that?" he smirked. "did you tell her Poison?"

I froze.

"did you tell her how the fate of the world is in her hands? I know you know" he titled his head.

"wh- what?" she stammered. Looking at me. I sent her a pleading look with my eyes. Pleading for what? I'm not sure.

"you didn't? Not even that she's the only person capable of killing you?"

Her eyes went wide.

"it's me?"

"yes my dear. And you will make the right choice" he pulled her back a few more steps.

"NO!" I yelled. Running forward. Korse fired and everything went black.

I could hear screaming from far away. I felt hands under my back.  
I heard the sound of a car speeding away.

I'd failed.

* * *

Kobra Kids POV:

I carried Poison into the diner. Jet was winding a bandage around Ghouls leg.

"POISON!" Ghoul gasped.

"he needs help now!" I said, carrying him down the steps to the medical room. I passed his room and saw Pixie unconscious on the floor.

I entered the medical room and places him on one of the medical beds. He'd been hit in the stomach when Korse fired and there was another wound on his shoulder.

Jet ran into the room and immediately started cleaning the wounds.

"Kid got get Pixie will you" he instructed.

I left the room and went to where I saw Pixie. She had a gash in her forehead where she'd been knocked out. I picked her up and carried her into the medical room placing her on another one of the beds.

I cleaned her wound. It looked much better once it was cleaned up.

"will she need stitches?" I asked Jet.

"no but she'll need some of this" he said throwing me some medical tape.

I tore strips off and placed them on her wound.

"K- Kobra?" she whimpered.

"I'm here. Don't worry"

"He- he got Crash! I couldn't stop him" she sobbed.

"shh it's okay" I said putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at me.

"my head hurts" she whispered. I leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"sleep" I whispered.

"m'kay" she slurred. Then she lay down and immediately fell asleep. I turned to Jet who was finishing bandaging up Poisons shoulder.

"will he be okay?" I asked.

"he should be fine, like Dr. D said, only Crash can kill us and his wound was no where near fatal enough to kill him"

"when will he wake up?"

"few hours, a day at tops"

I nodded. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. BLi had Crash, sure she wouldn't kill us, the only way she would kill us was if she was brainwashed. But that's the thing, BLi can do that.

We were all doomed. We had to save Crash, before it's too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Calamity Crash's POV:

"I'll never join you!" I spat. I screamed as Korse turned the electric chair I was strapped too on. I panted. He'd been doing this all night.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a Drac entered. He saluted to Korse and handed him a note. As soon as he handed over the letter the drac left.

Korse unfolded the note and a sickening grin spread across his face.

"change of plans Jenny-"

"Calamity Crash!" I interrupted.

"your father wants to see you" he carried on as if he hadn't heard me.

Fear trickled down my spine. Or maybe it was the electricity which he STILL hadn't turned off!

He laughed at me and switched off the electricity

I struggled as he came near me.

"get the fuck away from me!"

He laughed and started undoing the bonds on my wrists and ankles. Once he had undone them he cuffed me and dragged me from the room.

"your father was heartbroken when you and Johnny left you know"

"my father doesn't have a heart!"

He slapped me hard across the face.

"don't talk about your father like that!"

I glared at him. I felt my cheek throb from where I was hit. Damn that'll leave a mark. I looked around and saw that he was dragging me through some sort of prison.

There were cells upon cells of killjoys all staring at me through the bars, some with looks of utter horror on their faces.

Then I recognised one of the killjoys in the cell. Dj Hot Chimp stared at me, his face showing a look of pure terror.

He shook his head slowly back and forth as if he couldn't believe his eyes. I struggled against Korse but he only gripped me tighter.

"now now Jenny don't struggle"

"For the last fucking time my name is Calamity Crash!" I screamed at him.

I could feel everyone staring at me.

"your father will be so disappointed in you Jennifer!"

"I don't give a shit! He can rot in hell!" I shouted with venom.

He slammed me into a wall and pinned me there. There were whimpers from the cells around us.

"if I had it my way you would have been dead the moment we found you! But since you are the only one capable of killing the music makers you are here and you WILL cooperate!"

I heard gasps from the imprisoned killjoys.

"never!" I choked. He pulled me off the wall and continued dragging me to my fathers office.

"we'll see about that" he sneered.

He halted me outside some heavy wooden doors guarded by 2 Dracs. He knocked once.

"come in" came a muffled male voice from inside.

Korse pushed open the door and dragged me inside. He slammed me down into a chair but this time I wasn't tied down.

"Ah! Jennifer!" a man behind the desk in front of me said, he had a false grin plastered in his face.

"long time no see!" he mused. I glared at him. Then he looked me over, his brow furrowing.

"could someone get Jenny some clothes please?" he directed at nobody. I looked down and realised I was still only wearing underwear and Party's top.

"who's shirt is that Jenny?" he asked me. I didn't reply, no way was I telling him!

"I believe it's Party Poison's sir" Korse answered for me.

"oh?"

"yes sir, Party seems to be the most protective of Jenny."

"he is now is he?" my father said smirking at me. "and you and Party Poison, you... Ah... Love him?"

I froze. This could not be good.

He grinned. "wonderful! He shall be the first to die!"

"NEVER!" I shouted. His face turned stony.

"you will do as I say Jenny! Or there will be consequences! You can do it the easy way or the hard way!"

I spat at him.

"you WILL kill Party Poison wether you like it or not!"

"No! I won't!"

"so be it!" he sighed. "I hate to do this Jenny but you've left me with no choice... Korse you know what to do"

Korse grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up. He lead me from the office and back down the jail corridor.

"what are you going to do to me?" I asked trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"isn't it obvious Jenny?"

I stayed silent. He sighed. Then it hit me. He was going to brainwash me.

"NO!" I yelled and I struggled agains his vice like grip on my shoulder. It was no use.

He lead my down a different corridor and into an elevator. He took me down to the 4th floor and onto a corridor there were doors all along the corridor. He halted me in from of one and pushed me in.

I was strapped onto a chair. There were Dr like things in this room, but they weren't the good kind. I struggled and struggled but it was no use. I was trapped.

One of the Doctors approached me holding a big ass needle filled with opaque liquid, it glinted all different colours, purple, gold, blue, green.

"don't!" I tried to scream but it was too late, the Doctor pushed the needle into my neck and everything went numb.

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

"okay so, any questions?" I asked

"uh yeah, how exactly are we going to get out once we get Crash?" Ghoul said raising his hand like a school child.

I groaned. I hadn't thought about that.

"we'll go out the same way we got in!" pixie chimed in. "listen guys, it may not be the best plan but we don't have time, if we don't leave now it'll be too late!"

"Pixie's right, it's been a day already, we can't leave it any longer" Kobra piped up, smiling at Pixie.

"okay then! Are you ready Ray?" Poison asked.

"yeah!" Jet shouted slightly taken aback by Poisons sudden use of real names.

"how 'bout you Frank?"

"oh I'm there baby!"

"how 'bout you Mikey!"

"Fuckin' ready!" he said, they all looked at Poison.

"well I think I'm all right!" he muttered.

"well then! Let's go!" Ghoul said springing up from his seat, they all did the same apart from Pixie, she was staying to look after the diner.

We piled into the car, I was driving this time, Kobra was in shot gun. I started the engine and sped down the sandy 'road'.

-*time lapse*-

We could see the faint outline if Battery City in the distance, a strange wave of determination and adrenaline coursed through my veins.

I sped the car up, soon enough we were approaching the toll booth in the tunnel leading directly into the heart of the city, or BLi headquarters.

Kobra and Ghoul quickly shot the 2 Dracs guarding the gate and Ghoul hacked into the system. He opened the gate and put the Dracs into a sitting position on the 2 chairs.

He rushed back into the car and we sped off again.

"Kobra radio Pixie and tell her were almost at the headquarters" I instructed. Kobra wasted no time and did exactly as he was told.

There was a light up ahead in the tunnel and soon enough we were engulfed in the light. I drove into an alleyway and stopped the car.

"right now all we do is wait" i whispered. Not long after I had spoken those words some patrolling Dracs walked across the opening of the alley only to be knocked out by the Kobra and Jet.

We swapped our clothes for the drac's disgustingly plain uniform and mask. The uniform was slightly big for Ghoul but it wasn't too noticeable.

We left the alleyway dressed in our new attire and sauntered off into the building. It was almost funny how no one have us a second glance.

They split up, Ghoul and I went up to the prison cells which we knew was in the 12th floor. Kobra and Jet went to the questioning rooms in the 6th floor.

Once me and Ghoul arrived at the cells we couldn't believe our eyes, there were hundreds if Killjoys in the cells. There weren't many Dracs in here as all the Dracs were patrolling outside the doors of the corridor.

My heart skipped a beat when i saw a face i recognised. Dj Hot Chimp. He looked terrified, as if the world was going to end.

I tugged on Ghouls sleeve.

"Ghoul there's Dj" he whispered

"oh my fuck your right" Ghoul whispered back.

I approached him. He whimpered and backed away from the bars slightly.

"Dj?" I whispered. He squeaked. "Dj it's me Poison"

" P- Poison?"

"yeah, where's Crash?"

"the- they took her to the brainwashing rooms" he sobbed quietly.

"No.. No, Dj what floor is that in?"

"f- floor 4, I- I think"

"okay, hold on I'm going to let you all out. When I let you out run straight back to the zones, don't linger in the city just keep running okay?"

They all nodded. I looked at Ghoul and together we started opening the cell doors. The killjoys piled out muttering thankyou's. Some even crying.

Me and Ghoul ran out ahead and shot the 4 Dracs patrolling the doors. We ran straight to an elevator and pushed the '4' button.

I pulled out a radio.

"Kobra come in" I muttered into it. I was answered by empty static.

"Kobra do you read?" still nothing, I looked at Ghoul, something was terribly wrong.

2 minutes later the elevator slowed down and the doors opened with a 'ding'. Me and Ghoul ran out into the corridor and were met by about 50 guns pointed right at us.

"drop your weapons" one of the Draculoids said. Me and Ghoul did what we were told. Korse stepped forward out of the crowd and pulled off our masks.

"Party Poison! Fun Ghoul! How nice of you to join us! Your brother will be pleased we found you!"

"what have you done to my brother?"

"oh nothing... Yet" he smirked. "come along"

We were cuffed and forced forward down the corridor. We were shoved into the fourth door we came across, the walls were plain white and the floors were a gray carpet.

Kobra and Jet were both knelt in the floor restrained by a Draculoid. Me and Ghoul were forced into the same position.

I looked at Kobra but he was too busy staring at something in the corner. A look of pure defeat on his face. I turned my head to look at what he was staring at and felt my heart sink.

There she was, Crash was stood in the corner wearing a blank expression, her pretty blue eyes no longer blue instead they were fully black. She was wearing a plain white blouse and a black pencil skirt.

Korse stood next to her. She looked at him and smiled a fake emotionless smile. What had they done to her?

"Crash?" I gasped, my voice barely more than a whisper. "what did they do to you?"

"Silence!" Korse shouted. "Jenny, you know what to do" he handed her a gun. She looked at it for a second then looked back at Korse.

She nodded then looked at me. I heard Kobra gasp beside me.

"No." he whispered. I saw Ghoul tense up as Jenny approached me.

I felt a tear trickle down my face, this was it. I'm going to die.

"Crash! You don't want to do th- OW!" Kobra began but stopped when the drac pulled his hair.

She knelt down in front of me and smirked.

"Crashy?" I whispered.

She laughed a cold menacing laugh.

"my name is Jenny" she said. I felt my breath catch, they really had brainwashed her.

I looked right into her eyes but they weren't her eyes. Crash's eyes were blue not the horrible black they were now.

I felt the brim of the gun in my temple and heard the horrified screams of my friends.

My crash, my personal sunshine had gone black. My world felt cold.

"well now this could be the last of all the rides we take  
So hold on tight and don't look back  
We don't care about the message or the rules they make  
I'll find you when the sun goes black" I sang my voice barely more than a whisper. She froze.

"and you only live forever in the lights you make  
When we were young we used to say  
That you zonly hear the music when your.."

"heart begins to break" she whispered. Her eyes were changing. They were no longer black, they were blue again.

"now we are the kids from yesterday" I finished. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Jenny's eyes were back to normal her cheeks seemed to have colour again and she wasn't smirking she looked angry. She had emotion.

"do it Jenny!" Korse urged.

She stood up but didn't remove the gun from my temple. Kobra gasped. Jet froze and Ghoul was slowly turning blue.

"I've told you Korse" Crash said politely still looking into my eyes.

"My name is Calamity Crash" she growled and shot the drac holding me. Before the other Dracs could come to terms with what was happening she had shot them down.

She turned to a shocked Korse.

"oh and... Tell my father 'adios!'" and with that she ran from the room, me and the others close behind her.

I pulled the chain on the cuffs apart, hah shitty little things. Ghoul saw and did the same.

"well aren't they great handcuffs!" he said rolling his eyes.

I laughed.

"this way, hurry!" Crash instructed.

She lead us into a room and we gasped for breath.

"okay what's the plan?" she asked

"Kill the boss" I answered.

"really?"

"well we're here now" I said with a shrug.

"yeah but it's gonna be a lot harder than that." she said.

"Crash, you're the only one that can kill us remember."

"yeah but Party, that doesn't mean you can't be shot. You can die but you just regenerate."

"what?"

"you come back to life... Unless of course I kill you. But that's not the point, what I'm saying is, you can still die but you only die for a certain amount of days, or hours. Your body physically dies but you come back"

"so they could capture us"

"yes!"

"it's a risk were gonna have to take!"

"your sure?" she asked.

"positive, you stay here okay?"

"no! Why?"

"because we don't want you being captured"

"Poi-"

"GUYS! If we're gonna go we need to go now!" Kobra interjected.

"Just please stay here" I pleaded.

"fine. His office is on the 25th floor" she huffed.

I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her softly. "thank you" I whispered.

I turned to follow Ghoul, Jet and Kobra out the door.

"party!"

"yeah?"

"I love you"

I turned around to see her face stained with tears. "I love you too"

And I ran.

* * *

Fun Ghouls POV:

There were lights blaring and alarms going off. We ran into the nearest elevator surprised by the lack of guards.

"they must all be all downstairs" Kobra suggested.

"they probably think we're trying to escape" Poison said.

He punched the '25' button and the lift rambled upwards.

It took what seemed like a lifetime to get to the floor but eventually the doors dinged open. And what a surprise, Dracs were everywhere.

Lasers flew threw the air, I jumped and dived and saw the others doing the same. Soon enough half of the Dracs lay on the floor.

"Ghoul! Behi-" I felt a searing pain hit my back and everything went black.

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

"Ghoul!" I screamed running towards the small bloodied form on the floor. I shot the last drac and scooped Ghoul up into my arms.

I knew he wasn't dead, or permanently dead, but I had essentially just seen my best friend die.

"Party c'mon we need to keep moving!" Kobra whined.

"we can't just leave him here! They know he isn't dead!" I shrieked. I was still in shock, I never thought I'd see Ghoul like this. No longer smiling his cocky grin.

"party's right. They could take him and hold him hostage" Jet sighed.

"well we can't exactly take him with us!" Kobra yelled, looking around frantically for oncoming Dracs.

"there!" I shouted pointing to a nearby storage cupboard. I carried ghoul bridal style to the cupboard and laid his body carefully on the floor.

I got up and ran to the door. I took one last look at Ghoul and closed the door. I nodded to Kobra and Jet and we sprinted down the corridor.

The corridor was long but there wasn't anymore Dracs. I felt uneasy. This was just too easy! Then we neared the end of the corridor.

Dracs with huge guns stood guard of heavy wooden doors. There were at least 6 of them. They carried different guns to the other Dracs, guns somewhat resembling machine guns.

I looked at Kobra who nodded and aimed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jet do the same. I took a deep breath aimed at the Dracs and fired.

* * *

Calamity Crash's POV:

I sighed to myself. There was no way I was staying here while I could be doing something useful. I pulled open the door and jogged down the corridor.

If I was right at the end of this corridor there should be a metal door leading to the control room. The drac control room.

I held the white laser gun firmly in both ands as I jogged down the corridor.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in when a large silver door came into view. It was totally un-guarded.

I approached the door and tugged on the handle. It didn't budge. Damn you needed a pass card. Or...

'PEW'

The sound reverberated down the empty corridor and the electrical scanner buzzed and faltered. The door swung open.

I had to hold back my 'whoops' of joy as I stalked into the room. It was small but it was lines with machinery. There was no one else there. I smirked to myself. This should be fun.

I shot multiple times at the closest machine. I jumped around shooting the whole time sending brightly colours lasers all over the room.

Machines exploded in a mass of sparks and the slow rumble of the machines faltered and eventually stopped. I had done it. I had disabled the Dracs.

I sunk to the ground and admired my handiwork. A smirk etched into my face.

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

2 Dracs dropped immediately, the remaining Dracs spun around and immediately started shooting. We dived for cover. Fuck those guns were fast!

Suddenly there was a loud 'SNAP' and the Dracs froze. I looked at Kobra and jet, they were wearing the same confused expression I had on my face.

I motioned for them to stay put and I cautiously stepped forward. It could be a trap.

I stepped up to one of the immobile Dracs and prodded it with my gun. It wobbled but otherwise didn't move.

I motioned for the guys to follow and we barged through the wooden doors.

* * *

Kobra Kids POV:

The office was large and the first thing we noticed were about 20 more immobile Dracs. The next thing was a dark figure leaning by the desk in the right hand corner.

He was looking away from us. Out of the window which completely covered the far wall.

"I know you've come to kill me" he drawled still looking out of the window.

We pushed last the Dracs and stood in the middle of the floor. Our guns aimed right at him.

"but I'd like to say this" he drones in a bored voice. He turned and I gasped he looked almost exactly like Jenny and Johnny when they were younger. Light brown curly hair. Full lips, the only difference was the eyes. His we're grey.

Also his hair was curler than Jenny's, Jenny had slightly straighter hair which only curled at the tips, Johnny had his hair though.

"you'll never win Killjoys"

"I think we already have!" Poison spat.

"oh I wouldn't be so sure!" the boss sneered. I felt a gun jab me in the back of the skull and saw the same happen to Jet and Party in both my sides.

I placed my gun in m holster and raised my arms.

"you see ki-" BANG

The doors flew open and the gun on the back of my skill disappeared there were 3 loud 'thuds' as the BLi officials fell to the floor. I recognised the one by Party as Korse.

Ghoul stood in the entrance with Show Pony, Agent Cherri Cola and Dj Hot Chimp.

"N- no!" the boss stammered backing up against the window. "p- please don't h- hurt me!"

"Shut up!" I spat shooting the glass behind him. He flinched as it shattered. The room went cold.

Party approached him, his gun aimed right in between his eyes.

"you are a coward" he sneered.

The boss whimpered. He looked down at the pavement bellow and a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Then he froze, relief flooded over his face and he smirked back at the killjoys.

Then he fell.

We ran to the window but instead of the falling boss we saw a hover craft. The boss smirked up at us. He had a large controller in his hands. As we watched he pressed a large red button and waved.

Not good.

Red lights swirled and sirens echoed into the rooms. A drawling mechanical voice was slowly counting down.

"emergency incineration downtime 10 minutes" it droned.

"SHIT!" we moaned in unison.

* * *

Calamity Crash's POV:

No one came but about 20 minutes after I disabled the Dracs a mechanical voice was telling me the building was going to explode.

Great. So obviously I ran.

I ran towards the nearest exit. I wrenched open the door and ran full belt down the fire escape. There wasn't anyone out there.

I ran away from the building.

'BOOM!'

I turned in time to see sparks fly and flames shoot up. I reached to remove my mask from my face and with a jolt I realised I'd left it in the building.

I knew what I had to do. I turned and ran. I didn't look back.

* * *

Party Poisons POV:

"Crash" I whispered, but only I heard over the sirens. I sprinted from the room and back down to the floor we left her on. The guys keeping pace behind me.

"Crash!" I yelled wrenching open the door. It was empty.

"C'mon Party she must have gotten out" Jet said. I nodded.

Outside there was a mass of Killjoys and BLi workers.

"Crash!" I yelled searching for her. I ran through the crowd. She wasn't there.

'BOOM!'

I felt my heart sink. No. She must have escaped. She must have!

I ran towards the smoking building but I was restrained by arms grabbing my waist. I kicked and swung my fists.

"Poison! Poison calm down!" Kobra said to me.

"I will not! I need to find Crash!"

"Party Poison you listen to me! If you go in there now you will die!"

I felt tears run down my face. I didn't care. Kobra dragged me to the Trans AM

-*time lapse*-

Crash wasn't anywhere. We searched for days once the fires stopped. The only thing I found was a charred and bloodstained mask.

Crash's mask.

_A/N - Hah! It took me ages to write this. Sorry for any mistakes, like i's instead of o's etc. My iPods a bitch sometimes! One of the chapters was 20 pages on word! :o And do not fear! There will be a sequel! WOOH! I'm writing it up now! I'd like to thank my friend Jessicat, she was the first to read this! One lunch time she forgot to eat because she was too buisy reading this. Thankyooo Jessicat!_ **_See you guys in the sequel! I think It'll be called DESTROYA or something, stay tuned!_**


End file.
